The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for imaging, for example to systems and methods for reducing artifacts in computed tomography (CT) images.
In CT imaging, an X-ray source may be rotated around an object to obtain imaging information. X-rays from the source attenuated by the object may be collected or detected by a detector and used to reconstruct an image.
In modern CT imaging, there are a number of non-ideal physical conditions that may cause artifacts in reconstructed CT images. Mitigation or elimination of image artifacts has been a time and resource consuming issue for medical imaging devices. Certain conventional approaches have been aimed at improving data acquisition hardware so that that acquired data is more consistent with underlying imaging models, or to incorporate a model of a non-ideal acquisition process into a calibration and/or reconstruction process. Such approaches are strongly dependent on the data acquisition methods and the underlying physical and engineering principles.